Ten Ring
Ten Ring '''is the gathering of ten chosen ones from Third Universe, also known as the Highcosmos. They were selected by Songav to uphold order in the region. They are also called '''The Ten Highcosmos Lords '''and often referred honorably in Highcosmos as '''Gadra'ran (Animor for Ten Ring). The three notable members of the group are Jakram, Ekatrine and Paradismus, the first two being the most powerful of the ten by far. Together they can perform their namesake technique, Ten Ring, a very powerful channeling of prismatic energies that is hard to escape from. The members They have long names which some of them prefer not to use. Jakram|oden, the Mighty. Powerful sage, wielder of pure energy with volatile attacks imitating storm and lightning. Tidier|gas, the Pitiless. A male combatant with black energies and a dark philosophy, and unforgiving to their opponents. Considers failure as a sin of sorts and always fights to the bitter end for the group, no concern with the ethics of hi methods. Paradi|smus, the Champion. A male green wielder of spears and a very defensive style with no openings. Considers honor above all. Deevi|nia, the Cunning. A sorceress and an illusionist who prefers to take a complicated approach to any situation and manipulate events into favorable ones through preparation. Uses purple flames that can produce illusions. Ekatrine, the Priestess. The cornerstone of the group in the sense that she has extremely strong opinions and cares and believes in the good in people. A powerful wielder of Light, she is viewed by Songav as one of he favorite people people to live. Yvnil|est, the Enchanter. A male wielder of powerful and mystical spells of protection. A seeker of truth, he cares for his own longevity and treasures immortality to find answers. Uses whatever energy is suitable for the situation, but prefers purple. Ikselem|ile, the Prophet. A male with very sharp senses, he can predict the events occurring through changes in nature and spirits. A fatalist wielding black and red energie Atgar|ion, the Silent. A strong man whose sheer fortitude inspires confidence. Wields white energies and only fights for the benefit of others, having no sense of goals of his own. Odisto|rius, the Shatterer. A red and white energy wielding, barbaric man that rejoices in the presence of company and is delighted to be a part of the Ten. He is always the first to rush to battle. Taccam|are, the Subtle. A man who avoids responsibility and sneaks around rather than being in the immediate presence of others, but still considers himself to be a team player. Wields blue, red and purple energies. Uses surprise attacks rather than facing the enemy head-on. Deformation Initially, the group was scattered after 300 years, having been defeated to some extent by their sworn enemy, Markaj. Markaj existed as a counterpart of Jakram, and as more power gathered to Jakram, the shadow grew strong and became as strong as the entire group of Ten Ring. In actuality, Markaj was a great warlord from Other World who was trapped into the shadows of the dreadful dissonance of energies, Chaos, by Jakram powering up. He drew massive power from the shadows, his new home, losing most of his sanity, and bearing a grudge against the Ten Ring for what had simply been a tragic accident by the nature of the connected worlds. The Ten Ring were forced to use their namesake technique to lock Markaj up. Ekatrine unleashed a sealing with which she sealed all of the Ten Highcomos Lords into a rest, with the notable exception of Paradismus, who had reached the grove that had clearly been affected by the solar entity Songav, and become their leader. Before the Wars of the Primals in the Utopia timeline, an incident would break their rest. In a battle's aftermath, Micoda's shadow Adocim crashed into the bottom of the Nether, revealing that there was a hidden area acting as the grave of Markaj. At that time, Jakram materialized and tried to enter through the gates of Paradise. The face of the old friend was a fleeting joy for Paradismus. "My apologies, but if you're alive, then he is, as well." Knowing this, they started gathering for the upcoming battles in which which they were forced to fight other shadows of the past, namely the Three Great Demons. Finally, Ekatrine succeeded in destroying her soul along with the essences of the First and Third Demon. Vagnos soon initiated what would be known as the Wars of the Primals in which the three Primal Entities fought for supremacy. Following these events, the essence of Markaj was finally calmed down and it took the name of Ashes, a quite human entity fighting alongside those who did not serve the Primal Trio or the Moon's Angels. Some time later, the group's defeated essences were found by Markaj, who agreed with them that they should leave their grudges be and become one - the eleven fused their essences under Markaj's direction and became The Keymaster. During the conflicts that took place in the following years, The Keymaster was defeated and the power of the Ten Highcosmos Lords was lost to time. Eventually, the focus of the world's powers shifted to the mysterious Other World, Markaj's birthplace, as manipulated by the powers of the mastermind known as Fate. Markaj was resurrected as his former identity, Ashes, with the essences of the Ten Ring not crossing over to Other World. The appearance of Markaj did not go unnoticed by an ancient enemy, a power-hungry member of Primal Fifteen, a master of mind called Lekros. Believing him to be dangerous, Lekros informed Memorigo, who then confronted Markaj and defeated him. The former emperor was imprisoned with a sealing technique to become the warden of the Black Tower, a prison of dark secrets and most dangerous prisoners, in the middle of the entire continent. Still bound by his duty, Markaj died, affected by the nuclear blast that destroyed Black Tower in hopes of destroying Soulbane. As he was resurrected later, the Other World became the Rune Empire with him as the leader of the new black crystal state. He became a servant to the Primal Fifteen and took up the job as the warden of the newly established prison known as Hell, giving the duty of state head to Modex. Despite some distrust towards the Primal Fifteen, he went on to assume the job until his eventual fate at the hands of the corrupted Adocim, who shattered his soul while the Battle of the Plains was raging. Mysterious reformation Strangely, the Ten Highcosmos Lords returned at some point in the Purged Decades. It is unknown why. Two most powerful members of the group, Jakram and Ekatrine, are among the founding members of the superpower Infinite Legion, as they took part in the forgotten battle against Alypos. Ekatrine went on to become one of the mysterious three highest ranking members of the Infinite Legion under the name "Gold". Jakram's whereabouts are unknown. Category:Characters